


sleepy requests

by maddaccuser



Series: You Scratch Mine, I'll Scratch Yours [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Love, Teasing, They both deserve all the love, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaccuser/pseuds/maddaccuser
Summary: "But I was actually hoping you could do me a favor..."Cute Catradora fluff, pre She-Ra





	sleepy requests

“Catra, can you come down here?” Adora whispered from below her. 

Catra sighed, leaning over her bunk to see her best friend patting the empty space beside her. 

“Fine Adora, what is it now? Miss me too much?” Catra asked, feigning as if she didn’t wish Adora answered with a yes. She proceeded to pounce down, noticing Adora was lying on her side, cuddled up in her blue blanket with her blonde locks tied up in a messy bun. 

“Are you cold? It’s hotter than hell in here.” 

Catra’s question was quickly answered as she watched her slightly lower her blanket to expose the top of her bare shoulder blades. 

“Oh—I’m... I didn’t mean too...” 

“It’s ok, I was getting hot too. But I was actually hoping you could do me a favor…” 

Catra rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. Her freckled cheeks remained a cherry red, knowing too well that she’d do any favor Adora asked of her. 

“What is it this time?” Catra inquired. “I’m tired too, y’know.” 

“Can you play with my back? Just a little. That’d feel_ really _good.” 

Catra’s face flashed red again with confusion. Adora didn’t have any clothes on, and she wanted her to touch her? She felt butterflies bounce in her stomach as Adora turned her head over her shoulder, waiting for her response. 

“Please, Catra. I’ll put my shirt back on. I should've done that before I asked you to come down here but I didn’t plan on asking you to do this tonight and—” 

“No, no. That’s perfectly fine,” Catra interrupted her rambling. “Besides, it’ll feel better against your bare skin and you won't be able to gripe at me for snagging your shirt. Although, I do keep my claws perfectly sharpened you know, so if I accidentally nick you...” 

Adora nodded her head in agreement to the terms, giving Catra a muffled _mhmmm_ as she eagerly flipped over onto her stomach, lowering her blanket down just inches from her backside, ready for Catra's claws. After pushing some blonde strands from her face, Adora planted her arms in a triangular shape and laid her hands on her pillow so that she could lay her head facing her best friend. 

“That’s cute,” the feline smiled. “I’ll help you out, only because I kicked your butt today.” 

Adora stifled a laugh at her teasing, because she was still getting exactly what she wanted.

Drawing her claws, Catra began lightly teasing her hand across Adora’s taut back, watching her skin light up with goosebumps that _she_ was causing. Adora’s eyes fluttered back into her head before Catra even began to give effort. 

“Aren’t you just easy to please?” Catra taunted, a drowsy smile gracing Adora’s face. Adora opened an eye ever so slightly to look at Catra who was sitting beside her, weight leaned back on one arm, staring intently at the task she was performing. The feline was completely blowing her cover though, her tail swiftly flicking back and forth behind her while her eyes wandered. Adora satisfyingly shut her eye again, reveling in the sensation of Catra’s claw’s tickling her back. 

Without Catra even thinking, her tail moved out from behind herself to wrap around Adora’s leg. It raveled down her calve, lightly brushing her bare foot as it coiled around her ankle. Adora jolted, groaning in displeasure.

“Jumpy, are we?” Catra giggled, brushing the tip of her tail over her sole again only to get a more jerky response. The blonde's eyes instantly opened and she curled her mouth down, meeting Catra’s gaze with a pout.

“_Okay_, fine. I’ll let you relax this time, I promise. You were getting too comfortable; I got a little jealous.” Adora blew a puff of air from her nose in protest, lying her head back down and closing her eyes. Catra resumed her leisurely drag up and down Adora’s back, making sure to go considerably slower over the spots that made her shudder. 

After a while, Adora moved to crack her neck, “You can stop whenever you feel like it, you know? You’re doing a really good job but I know you’re tired too and—” Catra looked almost disheartened.

“You want me to stop? Ok, fine. Here I thought I was doing an exceptional job.” Catra unraveled her tail from Adora’s leg and proceeded to get up, just waiting for Adora to stop her. Catra got what she wants as if on cue, Adora grabbed her wrist and nudged her back down beside her. She looks up to Catra while lying on her side, and gave out a small whimper, begging Catra to stay in only a way she would understand.

“And what do you say?” Catra proposed, waiting for her to say it. 

“Please?” 

Catra laughed as she lowered Adora’s blanket down her back, beginning to straddle the backs of her thighs. 

“Just a little bit longer,” she cooed in her ear as she leaned mere inches over Adora's bare back, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She slowly began reclining herself to sit on Adora's muscular thighs, gently crawling both sets of claws up her back as she sat up. 

_“Mmmph,_ you're the best,” Adora whispered, dazed. 

“And tell me something I don’t know,” Catra purred, continuing Adora's favor. 


End file.
